User talk:Jon
Dear Jon, why is this site going to be closed? Greetings http://af.wiktionary.org/wiki/Gebruiker:Manie --84.114.144.54 13:33, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :This is quite unfair!!! Esperanto, Ido, Interlingua, Interlingue and Volapük are also artificial languages! So what can one/I do (I have to admit though, that I do not know Klingon)? Greetings --Manie 13:50, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'll try, with your help :))) --Manie 14:12, 4 March 2007 (UTC) sysop Dear Jon, where can I vote HERE for your sysop status? Because you need first votes on your local wiktionary. ---Manie 14:41, 4 March 2007 (UTC) sg, pl What are the Klingon translations for singular and plural? --Manie 15:03, 4 March 2007 (UTC) recent changes Are these ok for you (colour, format,...)? --Manie 15:34, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :That's why I only "changed" the Afrikaans section. Could you please check and correct them to "your" intended formats? After that I can continue adding new Afrikans words. Greetings --Manie 16:54, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thanx Jon!!! By the way, please also comment at http://bugzilla.wikimedia.org/show_bug.cgi?id=9164 --Manie 20:59, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Please have a look also at this message, regards --birdy (:> )=| 17:11, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Re:Klingon Wiktionary If I were You I would directly contact the one responsable for this message : Brion http://tlh.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Sitenotice&action=history at his account on meta or even better at IRC. (+ I would do a voting for sysop right here, e.g. Wiktionary:Sysops or something like that.) Best regards --birdy (:> )=| 17:29, 4 March 2007 (UTC) noun, adj,... Dear Jon, you said "Normally each language heading appears only once, at level 2 (which is partially hidden becuase of the templates)". Now if you compare Italians and Duits. Isn't Duits easier to read ? Just asking :)) But I'll change everything according to the way it is done in Italians, if you wish. --Manie 23:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC) azb, azj Dear Jon, how would you call "Northern Azerbaijani" and "Southern Azerbaijani" in Klingon? Greetings --Manie 21:22, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :And how does one add 2 words, for instance in Delmu' + ? :In wIqImu'ghom we would need some more languages translated, besides Northern and Southern Azeri, which will have to stay untranslated for the meantime :((( --Manie 21:33, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::But http://tlh.wiktionary.org/wiki/chen%27ay%27:de does not seem to work! :((( Look at Delmu' :(( Concerning "proper nouns" you misunderstood me. What I meant was language names: (Bashkir), (Bosnian), (Maldive), (Gujarati), (Interlingua), (Ossetian), (Chinese, traditional), (Chinese, simplified), (Madagascan), (Moldovan), (Occitan), (Kannarese), (Kashubian), (Kirmanji), (Telugu). :))) --Manie 19:39, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::I changed in line with , and Delmu' looks good now. If you want to set up the other languages feel free to do so. Though I'm not convinced myself that these are right... Jon 21:09, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by "Though I'm not convinced myself that these are right"? --Manie 17:01, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Other Klingon sites do not convert (transliterate) proper nouns - see this page from the KLI - there are references to Las Vegas, etc. Or this page from the Klingon encyclopedia with references to Deutschland. ::::::Agreed, but these are language names, not proper nouns :(( --Manie 20:06, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::*In English, language names such as French are proper nouns (as well as being a capitalised adjective for something relating to France or the French language). If you just need a template with a two letter acronym, just create one by copying or . Jon 20:10, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Afrikaans wikti Have you seen http://af.wiktionary.org/wiki/Kategorie:Woorde_in_Klingon already? --Manie 20:01, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Wow! maj. You're some guy. Jon 20:06, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Klingon wikti Any news concerning the closure of tlh-wikti? --Manie 22:07, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::None. Jon 07:31, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Klingon interface localisation Greetings, Jon! (I'd use the traditional Klingon greeting, but it sounds a bit too uptight…) I've noticed some of the navigation links have been translated. That's awesome! Did you do this? If so, how? I'd like to translate the rest (if that's possible). How would I go about doing that? Is it in that great big gigantic "System Messages" page that takes a long time to load? If so, no big whoop, it's worth it for me. Anyways, I'd really like to go ahead and translate the rest of the system messages (or whatever they're called). Also, I have an idea for the wIqImu'ghom logo, whenever we can get that put up. Anyways, please tell me how to access the innerwiki link titles. Thank you.—MInDu'Donbe' 21:20, 20 March 2007 (UTC) boQ:wa'togh That I created to have the word "wa'togh" blue in the template (we do it that way on the af and de wiktis. :))) --Manie 11:33, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hm, ok. Jon 13:18, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::But now that you have created wa'togh there's no need anymore for a "boQ:wa'togh". :))) --Manie 14:00, 21 March 2007 (UTC) hässlich (häßlich) Dear Jon, häßlich must be written hässlich today! :))) --Manie 14:22, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Case problem resolved?… How did you do it, Jon? That's amazing! Thank you!—MInDu'Donbe' 23:40, 22 March 2007 (UTC) days of the week again Dear Jon, could you please check these: http://af.wiktionary.org/wiki/Sjabloon:tlh-dae_van_die_week. Are they correct? --Manie 22:37, 26 jar wej 2007 (UTC) ::Thanx, I'll change them. The plural of "jaj wa'" is "jajmey wa'"? Locative "jajDaq wa'",...? --Manie 18:37, 27 jar wej 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, thanx, I'll wait :))) --Manie 10:42, 29 jar wej 2007 (UTC) Sysop Please could I be a sysop to cascade-protect spam/junk pages?? --SunStar Net 22:06, 29 jar wej 2007 (UTC) Spacebirdy She's a real angel!!! :))) --Manie 20:10, 31 jar wej 2007 (UTC) Another warning?! Jon, my friend, look at what some ******** piece of **** put up here: Warning: this site was created by accident and may or may not be closed, depending on whether anyone wants to fight about it in the language committee. I think it was that ****** ****** Brion VIBBER! Jon, Jon Jon!!! What the **** is happening? Please help! Don't give up the ****—''oops''! I mean ship! Seriously though, this is outrageous! We can't let this happen! Are you with me?—MInDu'Donbe' 22:22, 4 jar loS 2007 (UTC) adverb Is there a Klingon word for "adverb"? Greetings, please answer me here though: http://af.wiktionary.org/wiki/Gebruikerbespreking:Manie --Manie 14:05, 26 jar Soch 2008 (UTC)